


Cold Steel

by Nova9219



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood Ending, Dystopia, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova9219/pseuds/Nova9219
Summary: After Nate raided the Institute with the help of the Brotherhood of Steel he realized what he has done. He gave the Brotherhood free reign and a nearly unstoppable robot to back them up. Now, he will stand for his home, and he's not alone.





	Cold Steel

Nate woke up in a sweat in the general's quarters. He looked over at Piper when he remembered she was visiting Nat in Diamond City. He took the few extra moments staring at his ceiling thinking about his day. That's when he heard a knock on his door.  
"General," it was Preston, "this requires your attention!"

"I'll be right there," said Nate while begrudgingly getting out of his bed.

He quickly putted on some trousers before donning his General's suit and hat. He grabbed his plasma rifle from his wall and stepped out of his room. He saw a Minuteman run past him towards the artillery. He ran out to the courtyard towards Preston.

"What's going on?"

"The Brotherhood has mobilized Liberty Prime,"

"Where is it headed?

"Directly towards us General,"

"Shit, do they know about Danse, or Curie?"

"We're not sure We sent for reinforcements from nearby settlements, they're on their way"

"Ok, have the artillery at the ready; I'll talk with them,"

"Will do General"

Nate went into the armory where Danse was.

"Danse, get into the tunnels, now."

"Ok, what's going on?"

"No time to explain, just go,"

Mate then jumped into his X-01 power armor and grabbed his Gause Rifle. He ran back into the courtyard. Suddenly a ve  
rtibird began landing in the courtyard. Out stepped Kells as well as a Paladin with power armor and a galling laser. 

"Ah, Sentinel, good to see you," said Kells

"What the hell is this?" Nate asked, "why did you bring the giant death robot to my doors?"

"It's here because we both know what you're capable of, combat-wise"

"And why are you here in the first place?"

"It has appeared that you have created an abomination of technology, putting a robot's mind in a synth's body."

"You will leave Curie alone," 

"Not only that, but you are harboring a super mutant," 

"You're gonna leave him alone too," Nate said while leveling the rifle at Kells' head.

"Because of your service to the Brotherhood, we will give you a day to reconsider,"

With that he reboarded the vertibird along with the Paladin. 

"If they're not at the airport by tomorrow, we will take them by force."

Then they flew off just as they came. There was silence. 

"Historical monument recognized, activating patriotic subroutines," Liberty Prime said out of nowhere "patriotism is the duty of every red-blooded american."

After a salute he turned around towards the airport. Leaving Nate to think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, so constructive criticism is greatly welcomed. Also, there will be more chapters, thank you for reading.


End file.
